Overdoneagain
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: The Cullen's are up to something. And knowing them...i won't like it... too much.
1. What are you up to?

_Summary- Bella wonders why she hasn't been to the Cullens lately. It's really hot and she wants to see the family but when she gets there she's a little shocked at what she sees they were hiding from her._

**AN-People don't be mad at me but Edward and Bella are **_**slightly**_** OOC. Okay, It's a lot OOC but mainly in the beginning, I swear. I **_**had**_** to make them OOC so it fit's the story better. I'm sorry! (Don't hunt me down and hit me with a bat! Please.) All in Bella's POV**

I was at my house alone laying face down with my eyes closed, on my hot couch with nothing to do. O and I did I mention that it was _extremely _hot!? And I all I was doing was thinking. Just thinking about the Cullens(obviously) and how I haven't been to their house in about two weeks or even really seen them for that matter.

When suddenly I wasn't lying on my hot couch anymore but on something hard and cold. Two very familiar stone arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was, I just wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest. Man his cold body felt so good right now in this damn heat…

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"About how I haven't been to your house in about two weeks," I said my eyes still closed, my head still resting against his chest. "And about how good your body feels against mine, babe."

"Why do you want to go to the house, love?" He asked laughing. Not even the least bit surprised, something was _so _up.

"Because I haven't seen the family in two weeks either," I told him matter-a-factly, "all I've seen is you."

He put his hand under my chin to pull my face up to look at him. I opened my eyes to see Edward pouting, his perfect lips sticking out. It was incredibly cute.

"I'm not good enough?" He asked. Before I could respond though, he kissed me a bit then pulled back to look at me. Humor sketched in his eyes.

I giggled. "Oh, you are _so _good enough," then I raised my hand to his cheek and pulled him closer. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I licked his lower lip, and he moaned. One of his hands on my head and the other on my lower back, right above my butt. He pulled back, grinning like a crazy person.

"We could go now, if you want," he said.

I jumped off of him. "YES! Lets go now. It's much cooler at your house-" That was the first time I saw what he was wearing. I gasped. My eyes and mouth open wide.

He was wearing white lace Vans, Black skinny jeans and a white nice-fitting T-shirt. He looked hot- NO! Sexy!

While I was staring at his hotness. He sat up and was now staring at me. "What are you _wearing!?_" I asked him still a little dazed.

He pouted his perfect lips again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alice made me," he huffed like a five-year old. "Do you like it though? I could ch-"

"NO! No, don't change. I _love _it!" I laughed and sat on top of him, straddling his hips with my legs. He kissed me his hands on my hips, my hands tangled in his bronze locks. His tongue flicked my lower lip; I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in, tracing my teeth and the roof of my mouth. I pushed him away when I started losing my breath.

"Well, lets go sweet peas. Alice has an outfit for you, too" he said to me still looking really happy. He was trying not laugh but I ignored that and stood up.

Then, he got up and we went out to the Volvo. We got in, and he started driving at his maniac speed. But, I didn't _really_ notice because I was staring at him the whole time. He was grinning too.

When we got to the house me and Edward walked hand in hand to the door. Alice opened the door before we got to the porch steps.

"Bella!" then she attacked me - ok hugged me but it hurt, and I don't think hugs should hurt. Anyway, when she let me go she ran upstairs then me and Edward walked in the house.


	2. Woahzys

Rose was in the couch in white short shorts and a teal tank top with white sandals. Emmett was next to her in a blue shirt and black shorts. Jasper was walking down the stairs wearing a green shirt and black pants.

I didn't see Esme and Carlisle. But that's all I was able to notice because Alice was in front of me in a green tube top and white shorts like Rosalie and green sandals.

"C'mon Bella," and she dragged me upstairs to her room. On her bed were white purple and blue bathing suits and white shorts like Rosalie's and Alice's a white tank top and white sandals. Before I could say anything Rosalie walked ion grinning. Oh. No. I thought.

"Pick one." Alice said pointing to the bathing suits. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest

"Why?!" I wailed.

"Because just pick one." Alice said her hands on her hips.

I groaned and pointed to the blue one. Before I knew what was going on Alice and Rosalie were taking off their clothes and putting on their bathing suits I rejected. Rosalie put on the white one and Alice put on the purple one. Then they put their clothes back on and attacked me.

Rosalie took off my shirt and bra to my embarrassment then put on the blue top and the white tank. Alice took off my Capri's and underwear to my _extreme_ embarrassment and put on the bikini bottom, the shorts and the sandals.

Then they did something I never thought I'd get to see them do. They took off all their makeup. I just gaped. They were still beautiful. Obviously. I don not really understand why they even wear makeup they are incredibly beautiful all the same. They looked in the mirror at me - but it looked like they were looking behind me - and started giggling.


	3. Spalshes and kisses

**Okay, here's my last chapter I hope you like!**

I felt one cold hand over my mouth and one over my mouth then two on my waist. These people -I'm pretty sure who they are - flew downstairs and set me down who knows where.

The hands on my waist disappeared, and the hand over my mouth was replaced by a familiar cold mouth before I could scream. Edward kissed me hard, his hands on my hips pulling me closer, I had my hands around his neck. The hand over my eyes then disappeared, well, a while back, I wasn't really sure when. His tongue traced my lower lip and when I moaned, he pulled away.

"Sorry, about your attackers, love." he looked at me apologetically. I laughed tracing his lips with my fingers.

"'S'ok," I said in a dazed voice. He chuckled and kissed my fingertips.

"C'mon Bells, I have something to show you." he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

I sighed. There in the backyard was a huge rectangular underground pool, and around it were Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and of course, Alice.

Rose and Alice were still in their shorts but, they didn't have their tank tops on so, they were just in their bikini tops.

Emmett was wearing black and white swim trunks and Jasper was wearing the same kind of trunks, just in purple and black. Now, that I actually look at what Edward I saw that he wearing the same but, in blue and black, and they're all wearing white t-shirts.

I was still staring at the pool and the gorgeous people around it, when Edward turned me to face him. "You're not mad about this are you, love?"

"Nope. I mean it's too much, but its cool." I grinned and he was leaning closer to kiss me, when he was ripped away from me.

I looked up in time (surprisingly) to see Jasper and Emmett jump into the pool shirtless with their hands tight around Edward's forearms. It was pretty funny mad he looked. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice and Rose raised an eyebrow, then we started giggling. Then she comes over to me and takes off my top, I give her a look and she just smirks then we go to Alice who is already lying down on a lawn chair. There is where we watched our men wrestle in the pool.

Then , Rosalie and Alice took off their shorts and looked over at me. I shook my head.

"Take them off, or I'll take them off for you, Bella," Alice said to me in a sweet voice. I quickly got up and slid them off.

"Happy?" I glared at Alice. Rose just looked at me with a look that said 'chill' so I laid back down and closed my eyes. When, I felt something cold and…slippery on my arms and stomach I opened my eyes, to see Edward leaning over me soaked, but still in his shirt. He grabbed my hands and made me stand up. He stood in front of me looking me up and down, grinning.

I laughed don't you think this," I gestured to his covered chest," is a little unfair to me?" He nodded, so I took that as a sign to slip his shirt off. I traced my pointer finger down his chest to the hem off his shirt then pulled it up and he helped pull it over his chest. I grinned and hugged him. Then we were standing too close to the pool, we _so _should have known.

Someone - well more than one 'cus I felt about four hands - pushed us into the pool. When we fell in we were laughing and Edward had a very tight grip on my waist. He pulled me up to the surface, looking strait into each other's eyes. I wrapped my legs around his waits because we were in the deep zone and I couldn't reach the ground. He pressed his lips hard against mine. We kept kissing until we were rudely interrupted.

"EWWW! STOP! _Please_. I can't take it! It's _too_ graphic!" Emmett ( _Emmett_ who is a _pro_ at PDA) yelled at us. We looked up at him and he had his hands over his eyes, peeking in between the little gaps between his fingers.

"Oh, don't be such a little girl," I said grinning. He growled. "What? What are you going to do about tough guy?"

"Yea, Emmett you and Rosalie do much grosser things in public than me. I would know, " he tapped his forehead.

"Me, too!" Alice yelled, from the chairs where she was sitting with Jasper.

Edward laughed and then kissed me again, nibbling on my lower lip.

"You _guys, _seriously. Get. A. _Room_." Rosalie yelled, playfully. We still ignored her, I licked his lips and he moaned. Then once again we were ripped apart, though this time it was the one harassed this time, and by _Alice. _I was still in the pool but, on the other end of Edward.

I tried to pull away but she didn't let me go. "Lemme, go!" I groaned when she only tightened her grip. "Aliiiiiice!"

She laughed. "Look, I'm doing you a favor. You guys were about to run to Edward's room. And we _all _know what you guys do in _Edward's _room." She raised her eyebrow. "Then, you wouldn't have been able to enjoy this rare sunny day in the pool with us." She loosened her grip, but held me arms length and look me directly in my flushed face. "So, clam down with the lust, you're driving Jasper crazy. Didn't you hear me trying to fight him off?" She looked over at Jasper, who was glaring at Edward. "Now, I want to be next to Jasper without him attacking me okay?" then she just left and sprinted to Jasper, who saw her coming and opened his arms for her.

I groaned and walked to the pool stairs to get out, but when I was on the first step Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear. I looked over at Alice and she was staring at my face. I shrugged out of his grasp, when I was officially out of the pool Rose waved me over to where she was on the lawn chairs.

"Stay with me, Bells, I don't wan to see you getting it on with my brother." she giggled at me while I blushed.

"It isn't my fault. Your bro's the horny one." I laughed and Rose, Alice and Jasper and Emmett joined in.

"I would know!" Jasper called, laughing.

"Hey! That's not f-" Edward yelled to me. But couldn't continue for my big bear brother Emmett knocked him in the pool with an 'Oh _crap_!" from Edward. That was a big splash... Emmett was now laughing harder but the idiot was standing to close to the pool edge. So Rose got up, and pushed him into the pool. Though she didn't judge the distance right because he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with him.

"EM_METT!" SPLASH! _That one was bigger. But then again it is Emmett...

Alice, Jasper and I were cracking up. I was bent over in my chair when out of no where in was in Jasper's arms.

"What are you do-" I didn't finish because I saw where he was walking. And he was walking slowly - just to torture me I'm sure. "NO!" Now he was standing at the very edge of the pool, his toes hanging over the edge.

Then the bastard practically threw me in. "_JASPER!_" I shrieked as I fell into the water with a splash smaller than Emmett and Rose's but bigger than Edward's. Edward pulled me up in his arms in time to see Alice sneak up behind a hysterically laughing jasper and push him in, head first, then the little pixie jumped in herself.

And that was how my first sunny day, in a pool, in Forks, with my favorite vampires, went.

**How'd you guys like this story? I don't really write stories that are **_**that **_**OOC but I thot of this idea when I went swimming and it was raining. So…..yea. Tell me how you liked (if u did) AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! They hurt me…. **

**PEACE DelilahCullen**


End file.
